Wants and Needs
by The Bare Necessities
Summary: Ginny Weasley is about to marry the man of her dreams. But a certain someone is putting ideas in her head that make her realise she isn't all that in tune with her wants and needs. GD. R&R.


Howdy! This story is a Ginny/Draco love triangle thing. It's my first attempt at writing a really long fic so any help I can get would be much appreciated.

This first chapter is really short, I know, but it's just an introduction so hopefully they'll get longer.

This story is dedicated to my Kelly-Doodle. Even though she hates Draco/Ginny, I know she'll read this story just for me! Love ya Doodle!

Disclaimer: I do own any characters that you recognize from Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter One**

How the Mighty Hath Fallen

Ginny Weasley prided herself on being cool, calm and collected. She never got flustered or flighty or lost her head. She simply got on with things. That's why, when one of her many relatives got in a pickle (which happened often) they called on Ginny to help them.

One might think that Ginny would hate the constant annoyance of obscure relatives knocking on her door at all hours of the day and night, but Ginny Weasley was the sort of person who thrived on being needed. She loved helping people, it made her feel important. That is the main reason why, after she left Hogwarts, she started her training as a healer. She could help people all day long and get paid for it! To her it was the most wonderful job in the world.

Of course, there was one person who needed her help above all others. One person who needed her to look after him. This person was conveniently down on one knee in front of Ginny, asking her to marry him.

"Ginny, I can honestly say, in all my life I have never met anyone quite like you, and I thank Merlin everyday that I found you. Ginny, I need you by my side and I promise to love you and cherish you and never order you about. Ginny, I love you. I need you. Will you marry me?"

Ginny was quite taken aback by the proposal. She and Harry had only officially been going out for 3 months.

"Harry," she began, pretending to be distressed. "This is all so sudden!"

Harry stood up and looked her earnestly in the eyes. "I know Ginny, but these past few weeks have been the happiest of my life and I never want them to end!"

Ginny wasn't even sure if she wanted to get married yet. She was only twenty four and there was still so much she wanted to do! She wanted to travel the world and meet new people and, and, and…_Well I want to at least finish my healer course_.

So she decided that, in all practicality, she would have to turn Harry down.

She opened her mouth to refuse his offer when the door to the roof they were standing on opened. They heard strains of the party going on downstairs which were cut off abruptly as the door banged shut. Harry and Ginny both looked at the figure sauntering towards them with distaste.

"Here you two are," drawled the cold voice of Draco Malfoy across the roof. He stopped when he noticed how close they were standing. "I say, I'm not _interrupting_ anything, am I?" sarcasm was evident in his voice.

Ginny quickly removed her hands from Harry's and took a step back.

"No, of course not," she replied. Lord, how she hated Draco Malfoy. He was in the same Healer course as her and was constantly teasing her and pointing out her mistakes. She often wondered if he was five or twenty five. To make matters worse she always lost her head around him. She went bright red and started stuttering and her most prized possession, her common sense, seemed like it had grown legs and bolted for its life. Ginny could actually feel the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Actually, Malfoy," Harry began coldly. At least he still had the ability to think straight while in the presence of the odious Draco Malfoy. "You _are_ interrupting something."

"So sorry," he said, not sounding the least bit sorry. "But the boss wants to speak with you Weasley."

"Please tell Mr White that I'll be there soon." Ginny replied, turning back to Harry making it clear the discussion was over.

"No, Weasley. He wants to see you _now_."

Ginny slowly turned away from Harry to face Malfoy and prayed that he wouldn't notice how flushed she was. He was just standing there staring at her with a small smirk on his face. If it was possible she got even redder.

How she hated this man. He annoyed her to no end while it seemed that whatever she did to annoy him back, was completely ineffective. He just laughed at her and walked away. She wished there was something she could do to wipe that stupid, idiotic smirk off his face for good.

And then, like lightning, it hit her. There was something she could do. She flashed Draco a sweet smile and then slowly turned to face Harry.

"Harry," she began, "in answer to your earlier question; I would be honoured to be your wife."

Harry's grin broadened and he leaned in to kiss her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Draco's face had become very red and the smirk had completely disappeared, to be replaced by a very satisfying scowl. Satisfying to her that is.

And as she kissed her fiancé in front of the man she had finally bested, she thought that maybe this party hadn't been such a waste of time after all and made a mental note to give herself a pat on the back for a job well done.


End file.
